


What Took You So Long?

by yalublyutebya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're about to leave for Istanbul but there's just enough time to resolve some unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Took You So Long?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing ever since I saw the film just over a week ago. It had to be done.

Gaby's packing her bags when Illya slips into the room, deliberately scuffing his feet on the carpet so she will know he's there - either that or the KGB's best is slipping. She keeps her back to him, making a show of sorting through her clothes to delay the inevitable. He clears his throat but she daren't look around. Too many things unspoken and now they're off to Istanbul.

"Gaby."

He's closer than she realised and she jumps at his low entreaty, almost stumbles, only to be caught against him, pinned by the strong arm at her back. She looks up at him, breathless, and any thought of a witty remark disappears at the look in his eyes, soft and pleading.

"Illya," she whispers, reaching out tentatively to rest a hand on his chest. 

"If you don't want..."

His voice is strained, accent thicker than she's ever heard it, and she finds her courage after all. She reaches up further, hooks her hand around the back of his neck, and tugs impatiently. 

He comes slowly, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he lowers his face to within an inch of hers.

"You're too tall," she murmurs, head spinning at his closeness. She feels completely overwhelmed, engulfed by him, by her feelings for him. 

"You're too short," he replies with a hint of a smile, his breath ghosting over her lips as he raises one large hand to brush a hair from her face. The touch burns her to the core and she can't bear waiting any longer - she fists her hand in what little hair she can get hold of and crushes their mouths together. 

Illya lets out a low rumbling moan and the arm around her waist tightens, almost lifting her off her feet. She sinks against him, relinquishing control as his mouth - in contrast to the firm grip around her - moves gently against hers. His fingers brush over her cheek before cradling her face, calloused fingertips against her temple. She feels utterly precious in the arms of this gentle giant.

They part and Illya smiles down at her, a genuine smile she's only seen a handful of times. 

"What took you so long?" she teased.

He frowns, ever so slightly. "There was never good time."

She smiles. "Well there's nothing to stop us now."

"No."

He bows his head down to hers but before he can reach her there is a knock at the door.

"You two about done yet?" Napoleon calls through the door and she can hear the smirk in his voice. "Plane leaves in an hour."

Illya rolls his eyes and ducks to press the briefest kiss to her lips. "To be continued."

She grabs his top before he can move away and stretches up to steal a longer kiss, drawing a groan from him. 

"You better keep that promise," she breathes when she finally pulls away.

His look is answer enough and she flushes with colour as she turns back to her suitcase, a smile stretching across her face. She can't wait.


End file.
